bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Women's Association
| textColour = #000000 }} The is an organization of Shinigami women; most of the members shown are higher-ranking Shinigami in Gotei 13. Members *Supervising Chairwoman: Retsu Unohana *President: Yachiru Kusajishi *Vice-President: Nanao Ise Other known members include: *Nemu Kurotsuchi Often designated temporary vice-president by Yachiru when the latter forces Nemu to do her bidding. *Suì-Fēng *Kiyone Kotetsu *Isane Kotetsu *Rangiku Matsumoto *Momo Hinamori *Rukia Kuchiki *Yoruichi Shihōin (anime only)Bleach anime; Episode 263 Headquarters Initially meeting in a conference room, the club eventually creates its own headquarters hidden away within the Kuchiki Manor, much to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's chagrin.Bleach anime; Episode 173, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The club is also known to have had a swimming pool within the Kuchiki estate, which Byakuya destroyed using Senbonzakura.Bleach anime; Episode 228 Goals The Shinigami Women's Association is notable for pushing for various means of improvement for all Shinigami. When not hanging out for their own purposes, the members have been known to work on various items both to help out others, as well as raise funds. However, most of the major decisions and means in creating these items usually falls on Yachiru, who ends up having the most say in the matter. When pursuing a new design for cellphones, Yachiru ignored the rest of the club's suggestions and ended up choosing a cute bunny style that only interested her (and Rukia). Another incident involving creating a "popular Shinigami calendar" that ultimately lead to Yachiru taking photos of nearly all of the targets, but with nearly all of them blocked off by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's hair, with the exception of a successful picture of Captain Jūshirō Ukitake taken by Kiyone and Suì-Fēng and one of Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi taken by Rangiku (although they were 'too' revealing). Unfortunately, since Yachiru controls all funds for the club, she spends all of it on toys and sweets for herself. Outside Yachiru, Nanao is another prominent member of the Shinigami Women's Association both as vice president and as its key spokesperson and representative. She usually is the one who gets in conflict with Shinigami Men's Association leader Tetsuzaemon Iba over the similarly outlandish activities their opposing clubs perform. However, Yachiru occasionally sees a closer ally in Nemu, who shows more loyalty toward the president and assists her in various schemes, including the creation of new Soul Candy, which replaces the personality of various members of a task force taking on the Arrancar (including fellow member Matsumoto as well as Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa) with bizarre substitutes while they are on duty.Bleach anime; Episode 133, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Their known activities include the publication of an aptitude test in Seireitei Communication, trading cards - which were also featured in Seireitei Communication and the publication of Captain Photo Collections. The list of known photo collection and their current status is given below,Bleach Bootleg, page 28 *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Skeleton - scrapped *Gin Ichimaru: White Snake - cancelled *Byakuya Kuchiki: Prince of Silence - experiencing difficulties *Tōshirō Hitsugaya: Winter Lion - sold out - reprinting *Sōsuke Aizen: Smile of the Sun - cancelled *Jūshirō Ukitake: Sickbad - sold out *Shunsui Kyōraku: - sold out *Suì-Fēng: Honey Bee: Suì-Fēng's Beach-side Panic!" - '''stalled' Budget The Shinigami Women's Association has a budget of 250,000 Kan, which is the highest of all the clubs. Their budget stands in contrast to those of the Shinigami Men's Association's budget of 90,000 Kan, which is the lowest of all the clubs. It must also be noted that the budget meeting appears to be headed by Nanao Ise, who is the vice president of the women's association.''Bleach anime; Episode 199, Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book In addition to their assigned club budget, the Shinigami Women's Association is known to undertake additional fund-raising activities. Chiefly, they raise money by publishing Captain Photo Collections. However, when the photo collection production was experiencing difficulties, they resorted to selling trading cards. The Captain's Photo Collection books are sold for 2,480 Kan each.Bleach Official Bootleg; page 183 Trivia * They were first introduced in the Shinigami Women's association omake chapter which was first published in Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs and later included in MALA SUERTE! * The women's association are also featured heavily in Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach chapters that were published in V-Jump and later included in Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+. References Navigation de:Organisation der Shinigami-Frauen es:Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami id:Asosiasi Shinigami Perempuan pl:Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami ru:Женская Ассоциация Синигами Category:Organizations